


romeo and juliet

by kenhwan



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhwan/pseuds/kenhwan
Summary: we're just Romeo & Juliet, getting drunk and eating Percocets just to ease the stress. But soft what light, thru yonder window breaks? It is the east, but Juliet just puked off the balcony. . . How romantic. Nothing like getting drunk and getting manic on a motherfucking Monday. Shakespeare, could you write a happy ending, please?





	romeo and juliet

**Author's Note:**

> hiya ! this was previously a 3 part mini series called 'feelings' but uhh it was garbage so i went through and corrected everything and improved some stuff so if it seems familiar thats why ! title and summary: romeo and juliet by hobo johnson

Jinyoung is on Jaebum's mind any time he can be. He's there in the shower, in World History, in Speech And Communications, in his bed at night, in the bathroom when he leaves class to check his phone, and when he's at lunch. Jaebum thinks about his pretty lips like pale pink flower petals, or the way his big, soft, zip-up style jackets hang off his shoulders and past his waistline. He thinks about Jinyoung's thighs, and the way his jeans cling tight to them, and his tiny wrists exposed when he holds his hand up and -- He thinks entirely too much about a classmate. One that he's totally whipped for, and one that virtually has no clue of his existence. 

Or if Jinyoung does know of his existence, he must hate him. Because everyone that's not friends with Jaebum wants to fight him or fuck him, and Jaebum is sure Jinyoung doesn't want his dick in his ass. 

His friends are popular, and so by default he becomes popular - Really taking off in Sophomore year, and by his Senior year even kids at the middle school can't keep his name out of their mouths for one reason or another. His friends are his friends and he likes them, he does, but they've changed a lot in the 4 years of high school. He doesn't think he likes it. The girls call other girls whores and sluts and shit-talk them in the locker room, and if a boy calls the same girl a slut one of his girl friends inevitably gets mad and leaves the lunch table for 2 days and then comes back. High school is complete bullshit, and he's never been so excited to be handed a piece of paper. In just months, dubbing him an adult and an educated member of society, he will be granted his diploma. 

He knows what they all say about him, he's not dumb. They call 'emotionless' and 'cold,' but he hears things thrown around on the other side like sexy and chic and everything in between. He doesn't really get it. None of it, for that matter. He thinks he's average looking, if not a bit plain, but doesn't see himself as ugly. And he doesn't think he's emotionless. He feels lots of emotions thank you very much.

"You think he wears lipstick?" He's broken from his thoughts by his friend Min's snorting laughter. "Duh. That's not a natural colour." Is a response from the other side of the table. "Who?" Jaebum asks, trying to seem as if he doesn't actually care much.

"Jinyoung."

"Oh," Jaebum's heart drops a little, because his friends make fun of people all the time, but not Jinyoung. Never Jinyoung, he wouldn't allow it. He doesn't mind defending people when it's needed; when his friends go too far on people that don't deserve it. Park Jinyoung has never done anything to them.

He looks around to where they'd so obviously staring at the boy they were talking about. Jaebum could really see where they were coming from with it. His lips were painted a pretty pink colour, which Jaebum is sure he would've noticed before if it was something that happened everyday. His lips are normally a cute pink, but this colour is just slightly deeper. He smiles at something his friend has said, and he's much less disgusted than his friend ( he's not disgusted at all for that matter ), and much more just focused on the idea of kissing those pretty peachy lips.

He must've been staring because now Jinyoung is looking back at him with wide, doe brown eyes and Lisa smacks his arm.

Lisa is a girl in one of the years younger than him, who has the most painfully obvious crush on him. He knows because she told her best friend Rose, and Rose couldn't keep her mouth shut if you zipped it and padlocked it. He's 90% sure Lisa doesn't know the whole school knows, but it's not his place to say. 

Don't get him wrong. Lisa is a pretty girl who's smart and silly at the same time, with long dyed blonde hair and bright eyes that everyone likes. He remembers his friends talking one time when she was absent, "If you guys were a couple, you'd totally win the cutest couple in the yearbooks. You'd basically have homecoming king and queen in the bag.' They'd say. 

Then, someone would inevitably reply something along the lines of, 'JB wouldn't know love and affection if it smacked him with a sign that says 'i'm love and affection'' That'd be fine and dandy and all if he liked Lisa that way. Maybe he would if he wasn't so fucking shoved up Jinyoung's ass he would like her. Currently, he has no attention to spare. Sorry, Lisa.

He gives himself a moment to glace at Jinyoung again, who is presumably also stealing glances at him. They meet eyes just once, for 3 seconds, and Jinyoung flashes him that pretty smile and is back to talking to his friend. 

Maybe he doesn't hate him after all.

It's two years later, and Jaebum hasn't decided if the game has just started, or it's been going on for years, ever since high school when they were doing the silly pining from across the lunch room... Jinyoung is his on the weekends, and everyone else's during the week. Jinyoung is not his boyfriend. Jinyoung is not his lover or his date. Jinyoung is not Jaebum's. Jinyoung is an enigma. And ever since that day in high school, fuck if Jaebum hasn't known it.

Im Jaebum, with the dark ink spiralling up his arms, and his blank expressions and a rough mind from always running out of time.

Park Jinyoung, with his quiet voice, his slim body and pretty eyes and pretty fingers and fuck, Jaebum can't get enough.

Jinyoung is not his, will never be, but they're in love. They'll always be in love. Between sweaty pleas and moans in times of intimacy, between tears and calming words in times of need. 'I love you' always worms its ugly head into these brief moments. And Jaebum hates it. He hates it so god damn much because he hates being in love and he hates loving Jinyoung. 

He hates drinking until he can't think and then falling asleep to Jinyoung's drunk giggles to some rerun of a stupid idol reality tv show at 4:00 am on a Saturday. He hates running through the streets at midnight, sweaty hands linked together through alleys and under fire escapes. He hates sitting at dingy bars on weeknights, acting like he doesn't know the singer with the voice like soft Werther caramels up on the stool.

He hates watching the guys and girls alike cat-call at Jinyoung and swoon over him and try to take him home. Because he hates him, but he loves him so, so god damn much it hurts. Jinyoung is always at the same bar on Fridays, Jaebum knows where to find him. If it's anywhere from Monday to Thursday, the chance of their paths crossing is slim to none. But if Jinyoung is on stage, Jaebum will always stay. Because maybe Jinyoung isn't on the radio, and people don't know his name, but he's everything Jaebum isn't; everything Jaebum needs.

Even if Jinyoung only loves him on the weekends, he's sure he'll survive. Because Jinyoung loves him in small doses, and small doses are better than no doses.

\-- 

Jinyoung is anything but eager to leave as he pulls his pants on. He frowns, pausing to watch Jaebum's sleeping form rise and fall rhythmically. It makes him sad sometimes, how beautiful he is. He wishes he could have him. Forever and ever and never let him go, but time and the world and the circumstances are never in their favour.

It's Sunday, and he knows he can't stay. He never can. He doesn't think it's what he wants, but at this point, he can't really ever be sure. He's Jaebums, Fridays to Sundays, and the rest of the week he's whoever wants to take him home ( to theirs or Jinyoung's ) after shows. He spends another 10 minutes waiting to see if the other will wake up, maybe ask where he's going and give him an excuse to stay.

He doesn't.

He pulls on his shoes and jacket, shutting the door as quietly as he can on the way out. It's 4:00 AM and Jinyoung leaves whenever he wakes up. Maybe it's noon or midnight or anything in between. When he wakes up is when he goes. Jaebum always looks sad when he leaves, when he's awake anyways, but never asks him to stay. He curses the thought, because even if Jaebum asked him to stay, would he even say yes? He doesn't want to think about it.

He didn't want to think about it, because now he did and he's thinking about Jaebum all over again. His words about how Jinyoung's lips are like pretty flower petals, a thousand synonyms squeezed into stanzas and laid out like a symphony on paper. Or maybe the words he speaks about Jinyoung's lips that are less pretty and clean and more like filth and a fire in his stomach.

He thinks about the drugs they take when it all goes south, when by 4 am they've got prescriptions and illegal drugs and alcohol all alike flooding into their system until they can't think straight and rainbow fish are swimming into their visions. 

\--

Jaebum, who's a poet and a scholar and something mysterious and beautiful to be cherished. . . It makes Jinyoung feel like a waste of time. He knows he's dragging and leading the other on, but he can't bring himself to let go. He doesn't understand, honestly, he doesn't.

Jinyoung frowns, looking at his hands as the city passes by through the window of a taxi and thinks about high school, and thinks about how he's done Jaebum so wrong for so long.

The first thing that comes to mind is Prom, senior year. He remembers Jaebum grabbing him by the back of the shirt in the hallway, making him turn around, ready to yell at someone to watch where they were going or something like that. He was met with a bundle of wildflowers that Jaebum probably picked on the way to school because he saw them and _they reminded me of you_ or something awfully romantic and horrifically soft like that.

He can reimagine the glares, still isn't sure whether they were at him or Jaebum or both. He still doesn't care. He smiles a little to himself when he remembers lightly smacking Jaebum's shoulder, 'I was about to yell at you for grabbing my shirt !!' and he definitely remembers the way Jaebum's lips cracked open into a smile, glancing over to the ground on his side. 'So yes?' And Jinyoung had agreed, and Jaebum had kissed him right there in the hallway.

It was like some movie, something ethereal and too good to be true, something too pure for him to be a part of until a teacher's hands pulled them apart with an almost disgusted, 'Break it up, boys,' like they were two middle schoolers that were fighting over a girl or a phone or a brand of clothing. 

Right when the taxi stops at his apartment is when the epiphany comes to him. It played back in his mind like some sort of sappy montage, and it's almost comedic to him, how much his life is starting to remind him of a movie. With the flashbacks and the montages and the epiphanies of love and - He's gotta tell Jaebum.

That's the first thing he thinks. His brain instantly runs through a thousand scrolls of what he needs to tell Jaebum and his mind is all, _'You've never been as happy as you were with him'_ and _'you're sick and tired of rides in taxis and with random strangers'._

But it's filled with other things too. Fears and anxieties of things like commitment and inadequacy. He’s so tired. When he yawns and his head hits his pillow, his thoughts are only, _’I wish I was still in bed with Jaebum.’_ And those warm notions of dumb, sleep-ridden smiles and warm beds in the morning and Jaebum.

\--

Jaebum knows he’ll wake up to an empty bed, so he’s not sure why it disappoints him so badly. He looks at the time on his clock and it’s roughly 11 AM. A few days a week, he works as a guide at the art museum a few blocks down. His shift starts at 2 today, so he figures since he’s already so awake he should go ahead and take a shower.

He keeps his head down the whole time, blankly staring at the tiles on the ground and the water that falls on them. It always takes his mood down, how empty his bed feels in the morning. Its a king size after all, and he takes up barely half of it himself. He washes his hair and drinks a cup of coffee. It's black because he ran out of creamer and throws it back too fast to taste much of it anyways.

He always tells Jinyoung his work schedule, always. He’s always hoping he'll show up sometime, and maybe Jaebum can do something sappy and cliche like show him his favourite art pieces and tell him the history behind them. It’s never happened, and it’ll probably stay one of those unrealistic fantasies.

He even shows up to work an hour early, because he has nothing better to do and his apartment feels far too empty after every weekend with Jinyoung. He sits and talks to one of his co-workers on their break until they have to get back to it, though leaving not long until his shift starts himself.

He sighs, as today he’s been assigned to one of the groups from a high school. They’re his least favourite. Besides from a select few, they never seem to really appreciate the art, and no doubt they’re only here so they can get out of class.

The group he’s directed has 4 boys and 2 girls and when he introduces himself as their guide, one girl leans over and whispers to her friend, who giggles and looks up at him. This is his only work for the day, so it makes him happy to entertain the thought that he won't be there for long. 

At a quarter till 6, he ushers the teenagers out to the bus, being sure they get on one of the three. The girl from before hands him a folded piece of paper and shoots him a wink that looks like she’d had it prepared to use on some boy for ages. He waits until he gets back into the worker’s room to unfold the paper.

In what looked like pink highlighter was a number, signed off with a heart and “talk to you soon, :) - taeyoung”

He sighed. He was really missing Jinyoung.

\---

When he walks out the museum doors after clocking out, he’s looking down at his phone and almost runs into someone.

‘Jinyoung?’

He’s wearing a hoodie that has to be an XXXLarge that Jaebum’s never seen before with a pair of black skinny jeans. Jinyoung blinks at him. ‘Jaebum I-. . .’

He trails off, and it’s only been seconds but Jaebum can feel the tension building until it’s almost tangible. No one’s said anything for a good 20 seconds, and he doesn’t want to start it off with something too serious.

‘I’ve never seen that jacket before.’

Jinyoung looks down as if he’d forgotten he was wearing it. He made a face before pulling it off. ‘I said I was cold in the restaraunt I was at earlier and my . . . Driver . . . Gave it to me.’

More silence.

‘Jinyoung, do you wanna come to my place?’

The response was an over-eager nod and Jaebum wrapped an arm around him, slowly enough for the other to pull away if he wants to, leading him to his civic.

When they’re at his apartment, Jaebum supplies him with another sweatshirt, that fits just a bit better and is already infinitely better because it’s not some dude that Jinyoung is probably fucking just so he can get a ride to everywhere he needs to go.

The moment they’re both sitting on the couch, the silence pops. ‘Jaebum, I need to tell you something.’

A nod.

‘I don’t - I think . . ‘ Jinyoung stands again, going to the door, when he’s grabbed by the back of the sweatshirt and once again his brain is flooded with that damned prom proposal.

‘Jinyoung I think you should stay.’ And Jaebum knows it’s risky and doesn’t want to scare him away, but it’s the one sentence that sums up everything. There’s eye contact and they kiss, and Jaebums embrace is so safe and warm.

‘Me too.’


End file.
